Slimemon: Roleplay
Welcome to the world of Slimemon! hangonaminutethisiswot--? Rules * All slimes are their counterparts on here: http://slime-rancher-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Slimemon_(Pokemon_Slimes) ** Special version traits would cross over. (Example: Lemmys Yellow fur would be on the Mareep.) Members * Squidy822 ** Leo & Spike (While not a slime, Spike becomes a Qwilfish.) ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime ** Harry ** Squidy (Uncatchable: Have YOU tried to catch a demon recently?) (Yes actually it was quite easy. They're very proud creatures. -Caine) * Danceykitty ** Dancey ** Sparkles * MixieRoast ** Signum ** Kai Caley ** Sephtis ** Mixal Par ** Caine Agrell (?) Summary In this version of our universe, all the slimes have been turned into pokemon. AKA, whoever made this save file set "Slimemon" as the extra mode. All slimes are their pokemon counterparts now, and of course that makes all the ranchers and others pokemon trainers/corridenators/whatevertheheckyouwannabe Roleplay ---Squidy822--- Leo and Spike were walking around. Leo had already obtained one of his favorite starters from the games, a Charmander. Harry also was walking around, his only pokeball so far holding a Weedle. Lemmy was sitting around, dodging pokeballs anyone threw until he saw who he wanted to catch him... ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was in her cat humanoid-ish form, relaxing on a tree in The Moss Blanket. Sparkles was relaxing at her home in the small cave in the Indigo Quarry. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy saw Dancey, puffed a Master Ball out of his wool into his mouth, ran to Dancey, and caught himself in the pokeball, and it rolled to Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey didn't know what happened, but she just walked away. After all, she is partially pokemon, and she doesn't plan on being a pokemon trainer. Sparkles was just a friend, not a slime Dancey had caught. Dancey also always tried her best not to run into any trainers in case if they try to catch her just for show, since she's a shiny for some reason. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy just had then need to wait until eventually someone let him out. "Huh? Oh, hey Lemmy." Harry said after finding him. "Since the Dance thing didn't work out, can I hold onto you?" And Lemmy let him. Leo, meanwhile, was looking around when Spike directed his attention to Sparkles. Leo tried to throw a pokeball quickly, but it barely wen far at all. He forgot he was in penguin form, and penguins aren't good at throwing things. Leo promptly went into human form and picked up the pokeball. ---Danceykitty--- Sparkles quickly ran for it while Leo was distracted, bumping into Dancey's ankle, then hiding behind the feline. Dancey then looked in the direction where Sparkles came from with a slightly serious look. ---Squidy822--- "Whoops. You already own him? My bad...sorry." Leo apologizes, and Spike also apologizes in pufferfish. ---Danceykitty--- "Err, Sparkles is a her, not a him. Sorry for being rude." Dancey would also talk about how she doesn't actually own her, but instead just a friend since she's part slime, but she doesn't want to get caught in a pokeball to be shown off by a couple of trainers because she's a shiny and they would usually think their so ''special and perfect because they have a shiny pokemon in their team. Dancey, truthfully, hated trainers like those. There are also those shiny hunters. ---Squidy822--- "Whoops, sorry, gender can be hard to tell sometimes with slimes pokemon. Actually, why dont we battle?" He says, a classic competitive twinkle in his eye. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey quickly declined the battle,"Uh, no thanks, I gotta go. Bye!" Dancey ran off with Sparkles to the moss blanket. ---Squidy822--- Leo then sat by a tree with Spike, bored. He pulled out a tablet and watched famous pokemon battles. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to do the one thing she has always done while bored, climbing the tallest tree in the moss blanket in her cat form. ---Squidy822--- Leo looks up and says, "That's not a bad idea! Let's see here..." And then two minutes later he is stuck in a tangle of vines in the tree. "Don't you dare say anything..." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey then jumps down to the ground safely from tree to tree, the same thing she does to climb to there. She then goes to her human form then sits down next to Sparkles. ---Squidy822--- Leo went a little hysterical and swapped rapidly between forms screaming, "HELP ME ALREADY YOU LITTLE--" ---Danceykitty--- "Heh, okay." Dancey went back to her cat form and climbed to Leo. She then bite and chew on the vines to free the penguin. ---Squidy822--- While falling, Leo went into human form so he could curl into a ball and roll on the ground when he landed. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey then jumped down from tree to tree again and goes back to her human form, and sat next to Sparkles. ---Squidy822--- Leo thought of how he would get up. He saw a pidgeotto and battled it and ended up catching it. He flew up to the tree. Then, Lemmy saw them all up there and so did Harry. Harry picked up Lemmy and flew him up. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked up at the penguin and said,"Good job, you just got a good view of part of the Moss Blanket!" ---Squidy822--- Leo was actually in human form, and admired the view. Lemmy snuggled up to Dancey, and Harry was flying even higher for an even better view... ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was still annoyed by the fact a yellow sheep slime has a crush on her. It's not that he's a sheep, it's just that Dancey doesn't know about being with a slime when she's a part human, part cat, and part slime abomination creature of some sort. ---Squidy822--- Harry was looking thoughtfully out, and looked at his heart necklace, recalling the one memory...he was a hero, yet if he didn't...no, he had to do that. He flapped down, and felt like he needed to confide into someone, like a psychiatrist. He looked over Lemmys shoulder to the Charlie Brown he was reading, and his semi-evil grin told his plan to Lemmy. "Don't you dare..." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to try to find something to nom on, aka, eat. She found nothing where she sat, then stood up to wonder around to find some fruits or something, while Sparkles followed ---Squidy822--- "Catch." Leo says, throwing a few mint mangos to Dancey. He goes into penguin form to make his own tuna sandwich more appetizing. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey smelled the mint mangoes, and caught one of them in her cat form with her mouth. Sadly, she didn't manage to get the other ones, but she at least got one. ---Squidy822--- Harry saw a glimmer on the ground, and went for it. He yelled for Lemmy to come to him, and Lemmy gasped in happiness at what he saw. He saw, on the ground, one of his favorite TMs: Attract. He leapt onto it and learn attract. Leo, meanwhile, screamed "HOLYFLAFFINGISTHATASHINYHAUNTER?!" as most people agree: Shiny Haunter is flaffing awesome. He caught it. ---Danceykitty--- The shiny Haunter kinda worried her. She didn't want anyone to know that she was a shiny Skitty. She kept nomming on a mint mango to keep calm so they wouldn't catch her...both in sight and in a pokeball. ---Squidy822--- Leo, eerily somewhat-but-not-quite reading her mind somewhat, shouted, "OH, AND IF YOUR WORRIED ABOUT YOUR SLIME FORM, MOST PEOPLE GO FOR THE BETTER-LOOKING SHINYS. NO OFFENCE, BUT SHINY SKITTY ISN'T THAT COOL." and then Harry shouts, "HEY DANCE, I BET 50 MINT MANGOS THAT I CAN BEAT YOU IN A POKEMON BATTLE USING LEMMY. 50. MINT. MANGOS. AND YOU DONT HAVE TO BET A THING BACK!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey then suddenly realized that she cannot be caught by a trainer. She also realizes that despite being a shiny, she's not worth catching, since her stats aren't as great as a normal Skitty's. Dancey went to her human form, and afterwards, sighed and told Leo,"Trust me, penguin, it's not worth it to catch me. You're probably just going to use me as some sort of show off, aren't you? That's what every trainer I've known does. I'm sure you'd be one of them, too. Plus, I'm not even good in battle, after all, I'm pretty weak. So if I have one thing to say to you,'don't.' Sorry to, uh, pop your bubble. Besides, you can't really catch me while I'm in this form." ---Squidy822--- "Were you not listening to a word I just said?! I said most trainers wouldn't wanna catch you." And then Harry continues, "C'MON, DANCE, THESE MINT MANGOS ARE BURNING A HOLE IN MY INVENTORY! I HAVE LOADS, TOO. THEY'RE THE FAVORITE OF MY HONEY SLIMES--I THINK." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey somewhat lost trust of the penguin,"Well, if you know the truth, I won't battle, nor would I take anything from you. Same with you, bug." Dancey started to trot away, while Sparkles quickly jumped on her head for slight protection, but Dancey went back to tell Leo,"And if you didn't know, there are still shiny hunters I have to worry about, so there's that." She trotted away again. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy got a little depressed then. Leo shouted, "WHAT DID I DO?! I LITERALLY SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO CATCH YOU, NOR DID I ASK TO BATTLE OR ANYTHING!" Leo got a little annoyed when people didn't trust him, since he considered himself a fairly trustworthy person. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey feels like she can't really trust anyone in this world, and by that, I mean she can't trust any trainer. She sat on the branch of a tree after climbing up with Sparkles on her head. ---Squidy822--- Squidy startlingly popped out of nowhere in the tree, of course with a pun loaded. "You'd think cats would be scared of tree's: they have a lot of BARK." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was a bit startled, and so was Sparkles, but then Dancey said,"Heh, thanks, that really made my day. Also, good one." ---Squidy822--- Lemmy suddently raised up. It seemed like he was floating. Then it went a little higher and Harry was lifting him, muttering things under his breath. "SHOCKED to see me?" Lemmy says. Squidy cracks his knuckles (w8 does he even have...?) And replies with, "Ha! If you can't SEA it, this is the start of a pun war." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey thought,"''Oh boy." ---Squidy822--- Lemmy seemed to struggle, and at the end, Squidy said, "Looks I'll get some Victory Supper!" But Lemmy replies..."Well, here's your desert...since I just SANDBAGGED you." And then Squidys jaw dropped. "Give me one moment." And then he started screaming and teleporting practically everywhere on the planet or in Planet Planet or Moon Moon. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey giggled a little at the last pun. ---Squidy822--- Harry looked down at his necklace again, still remembering that time. Leo was being kinda groombly about not being trusted. And Lemmy saw Dancey giggle at him and his pun and his face lit up like a lightbulb. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to go somewhere else, probably somewhere that's more quiet than this chaotic place. She decides to jump down and go to the Indigo Quarry, while Sparkles followed. ---Squidy822--- Harry followed, mainly just for Lemmys sake. Leo stayed behind and trained Spike, Charmander, and "Void," as he called the Haunter, by battling the many wild pokemon around the place. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey walked a little faster due to being unable to trust trainers due to her slime form being a shiny. ---Squidy822--- Harry flies to easily get pretty much next to her. "You know your problem, Dance? You barely trust anyone. Not even regular friends like me. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you don't trust Lemmy!" ---Danceykitty--- "Well, I kinda do trust Lemmy, but that's only because a slime wouldn't catch a slime and use it either as a show off or in battle (probably as a show off for me)." ---Squidy822--- "I said, I don't want to catch you!!!" Harry says, and Lemmy pops out saying, "Plus, besides the smell of fish, a pokeball isn't that bad." Lemmy was also on Harry's head now. ---Danceykitty--- "Besides care from a trainer, there's not much good from being with a trainer in my opinion. Plus, I have pretty much the worst stats a Skitty could ever have, so I'll never be good in battle. I'm only really good for being shown off like a useless badge." Dancey was a bit more depressed after saying that about herself, but she's sure it's kinda true. ---Squidy822--- "A pokemon with the right moves could be good in battle, even with low stats. Stat lowering moves and effect-causers." Harry says. "Plus, there is also training " ---Danceykitty--- Dancey sighed,"Yeah, but still, I feel like trash." ---Squidy822--- Harry threw a few TMs at Dancey. Toxic, Attract, Disarming Voice, and...Recycle? Squidy appears with a drumset for a badumtss then leaves. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey still appears depressed. Sparkles tries to cheer her up. ---Squidy822--- Then Harry thought of something. "How do you know your trash when you haven't even battled yet? If you want, I'll fight you and sparkles with Lemmy and Weedle. ---Danceykitty--- "I honestly don't remember, but I do remember that I have ''been in a battle before, and I also remembered when I used to have been by the side of a certain trainer. However, those days are over, and I can't even remember their name. But I did remember that they released me because of how I did in battle the first time they sent me out. I didn't do well and went down almost immediately, and they were sure I was about level 17 or something. They were...They were also the reason why I never trusted trainers anymore..." Dancey sounded more depressed toward the end, and sighed,"I don't even remember any good memories, just that." ---Squidy822--- "It wasn't even just your stats. That trainer was an idiot--your moveset was also rubbish. Until now." Lemmy says. ---Danceykitty--- "Well, I guess you ARE right about my moveset, I had tackle, sing, ice beam(?), And growl. Only ice beam is good, really." ---Squidy822--- "Actually, sing was alright...well, anyway, the Recycle one was fake, so you still have ice beam. Now why don't we battle to prove your not trash?" Harry says. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey suddenly had an idea,"Maybe I can go with you and be on your team, perhaps? It might make me remember the better times, if there were better times when I was with my old trainer." ---Squidy822--- "Fine by me...but first, we might as well battle. Win or Lose though, I'll still catch you: don't worry." Harry said, and had a look full of...''DETERMINATION. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey sighed, but accepted,"Sure, I guess." ---Squidy822--- Harry sent out Weedle first. Weedle was weak, but you had to give it to him: He had a face that showed bravery to make up for a lack of strength. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, after switching to her slime form, used ice beam since ice is good against bug types. (By the way, fact, though she does have good stats on speed, everything else is like 5 to 16 or something. Speed is about 40 or something. Defense is okay, too, since it's about 18) ---Squidy822--- Weedle barely handled the ice beam, but managed to stand up to it. From barely surviving such a hit, he evoled into kakuna. Were just gonna skip to when kakuna was taken out and Lemmy was sent in so you don't have to deal with a load of hardens... ---Danceykitty--- Since Lemmy already had a crush on Dancey, she knew it won't do a thing. So Dancey use disarming voice instead. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy had a plan, though. He had to do what he had to do, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun. He closed his eyes and grinned. When he opened them, he had shot an attract! ---Danceykitty--- Dancey somehow defied the rules and attract didn't affect her for some reason? It even confused her, and she hurt herself like an idiot due to confusion. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy tried again. And again. And again. And...oh, you get the point! ---Danceykitty--- Dancey managed to hit herself 3 times before snapping out of confusion, then uses ice beam. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy got depressed from his attract not working. He took the ice beam and got frozen. Harry looked rather confused himself. "Why did attract not...?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey instantly said,"Let's not go there. I was confused enough by that already." ---Squidy822--- "Well, uh, anyway, I guess you won. Just let me uh...let's see here..." Harry says, and starts trying to punch the ice Lemmy was in. "Seriously, though, do you even know why?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey just shrugged, of course. She didn't know how she won, but she kinda though Harry let her win, but that's probably not the case. ---Squidy822--- "Well, anyway, I guess Lemmy's gonna be sliiiightly depressed about that, but anyway...lets do this." And Harry threw a pokeball, just as he finished breaking Lemmy out of the ice. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, in case if Harry misses, goes to the spot the pokeball's about to land(or stays at the same place if it's about to land on her head or something) to get caught and doesn't bother to try and break out like normal wild pokemon do. ---Squidy822--- Harry picked it up. The pokeball was rather peaceful, and smelled like fish. A trainer walked up to Harry. "I see you just caught a skitty. I've wanted to train against status effects." And Harry replies, "A. The skittys name is Dancey. B. If you want status effects, two of mine know attract, and one can paralize you." And so they decided to battle. Harry decided to let Dancey come out, and the trainer threw out a Wingull. It said he had 2 pkmn. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey somewhat just waits for a response, because isn't that how all trainer battles work? ---Squidy822--- The wingull used Taunt, flying and hopping around Dancey sticking his tounge out. (Because logic, you can choose what you do. Remember, moveset is: Attract, Ice beam, Toxic, and Disarming Voice.) ---Danceykitty--- Dancey suddenly thought,"Disarming voice might be good here." But Dancey then used attract, looking somewhat ABSOL-utely adorable, then plans for the next move. ---Squidy822--- Wingull fell under the attract, and was unable to attack. However, his trainer used his turn for an X defense on his Wingull. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, despite it not being super effective against a Wingull since it's part water, use ice beam. ---Squidy822--- The wingull had its guard down due to infatuation, and was taken out. The trainer returned his wingull and sent out a Hitmonchan. And, such a hitmonchan didn't have much defense, but his Attack and Speed were stunning. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey panics a little. A normal type doesn't do good against a fighting type, however, fairy was good against fighting, so she calmed down, then used attract again to see if that will work. ---Squidy822--- It did work, and the Hitmonchan was attracted. But then, who other to suddently appear then a couple team rocket grunts? Both were male, and one said, "Ok, see here, let's get to the point: Hitmonchans are tough, and that's a shiny skitty, so give us both of 'em." And the trainer said, "No way! Hitmonchan has been my pal for ages! We can't just give you our pokemon!" And so a double battle again, all logic going random by the trainers pokemon being full health and fine. He sent out his Wingull, and Harry kept Dancey out. One grunt had an ekans, and the other one had a skorupi. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey immediately used ice beam on the skorupi at her turn, being super effective (I think, since skorupi is a part bug, right?). ---Squidy822--- The ekans made quick work of the Wingull, but Hitmonchan avenged him quickly by knocking ekans out with a thunder punch immediately. The skorupi was finished off by an ice punch. The two grunts looked like they were about to hands-on attack them, but a slim female grunt walked up to both. "We found it, you two dopes. C'mon." And they followed her along a path. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey jumped to Harry's shoulder to whisper,"What do you think they were looking for then later on found?" ---Squidy822--- "My names James, BTW." The trainer says. "I think we should go figure out what they're doing. You guys with me?" And Harry nodded, always up for adventure. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey suddenly blurted out,"Well, whatever they're up to, they're always up to no good." Dancey went with Harry, along with Sparkles, seemingly also wants to go with Harry. ---Squidy822--- There, the female one (named Sam) was looking over a whole bunch of grimers with a whole bunch of grunts with her. "ALRIGHT, GRUNTS! WE'RE GONNA GET THIS ARMY OF GRIMERS TO THE BOSS. THEY MIGHT BE YUCKY, BUT HECK, THAT'LL JUST TOUGHEN US UP! AND..." and then she notices Harry and James. James crys out, "Hey! You cant just take a whole bunch of wild grimers! They were happy in the wild!" And Sam replies, "Ha! Who's gonna stop me? I have a whole bunch of grunts with me." And, before anybody else could speak, a voice behind Harry and James speaks. "I will." And there's Leo, standing there with Void, Charmander (Who has evolved to Charmeleon), and Spike, with a holy ton of Gastly's behind him. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was somewhat afraid, then jumped down to the ground from Harry's shoulder, ending up next to Sparkles,"That's a lot of Gastly's." ---Squidy822--- The gastlys and grimers battled. Sam walked up to the 3. "Alright, I saw you busting the plans of my henchmen. I'm gonna stop you from busting my next plan with a distraction. Your not getting past without a battle." And so a triple battle was activated. Dancey, Hitmonchan, and Spike Vs. Weevile, Skuntank, and Mismagius. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey went for the Skuntank first, and use ice beam. ---Squidy822--- Skuntank dodges and keeps using agility, dashing around the skitty. It starts firing sludge bombs while circling. Meanwhile, Spike and Mismagius were having a staredown, and Hitmonchan was dashing around Wevile punching it. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey at first was scared, but then had more determined face, then started to dodge the sludge bombs. After dodging all of them, she jumped on and then off of the skuntank's head and used ice beam in midair, hoping it wouldn't miss or be evaded. ---Squidy822--- The skuntank was hit and was frozen. In Spike and Mismagius's staring contest, Mismagius blinked and then was met by a shower of poison stings. Weevile dashed past Hitmonchan and used High-Jump kick on Skitty so quickly. (Weevile is somewhat low in all stats except speed, where he is freakishly high.). (If it hit, I think it would fit since Super-Effective). ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, still determined, managed to barely dodge it (barely getting her tail caught), then used disarming voice. (Weevile's a part dark type, right? Fairy moves are good against dark types) ---Squidy822--- Weevile takes the hit, then uses shadow sneak. He pops up behind Dancey unexpectedly, and rapidly uses Fury Swipes to the point of Dancey fainting. ---Danceykitty--- Sparkles attacked in defense of Dancey using Dazzling gleam on the Weevile while Dancey is fainted. (Sparkles, being a gold slime which is a mew, is on a much higher level than Dancey, having all stats at least 95, and having a good moveset being Moonblast, Dazzling gleam, Blizzard, and protect. Because a gold slime is equivalent to a Mew, Sparkles can learn any move. The more you know) ---Squidy822--- Harry sent out Lemmy, and whispered in his ear, "this trainer owns the pokemon that knocked out dancey." Lets just say, Lemmy was triggered. He had Hitmonchan and Spike stand back and faced the 3. His eyes disappeared. He got a grin. He started charging electricity. He ended up teleporting in unexpected places, zapping the two remaining pokemon to fainting. But then Lemmy fainted from using such as his power. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey somehow managed to get up while fainted. Because she was fainted already, she cannot be used for battle, so she went to Harry and quickly jumped on his shoulder after going into her cat form. She appears to be trembling a bit, but that might be okay...probably....not really?....I have no idea. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy saw Dancey, and was happy. Sam grunted. "You may have beaten me, but no matter: The plans in action! DO IT GRUNTS!" and all the grunts sent out Drowzee's and Hypno's at the Grimer and Gastly army. With a hypnosis, it turned into a massive beast made of grime with arm cannons that fire gastlys. It could also spit gastly's. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, when she saw the beast, was afraid and trembled even more and tried to hide behind Harry's shoulder. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy saw Dancey scared of it. He was about to go comfort her, but realized something: In all those movies, the girl is scared of a giant beast and the boy slayed it. So...yeah, he was somewhat unsure about what he did next, but he let his eyeballs disappear again. The electrical ghost comes out with a sword, and uses the War-Type Z-Move: Slash Dance. (Crossovering war type into this...meh.) ---Danceykitty--- Dancey peeked from Harry's shoulder, then went out from hiding, but stayed on Harry's shoulder,"''Just a giant sludge beast," ''She thought. Then she thought of calling an army of wild slimes to attack. Dancey quickly jumped off Harry's shoulder and went to call some wild slimes. ---Squidy822--- "Forget this." The ghost turned the sword into a laser bazooka. He fired a laser, breaking it all apart. The grimers ans gastlys snapped out of hypnosis, and then used Sludge Bombs to drive the team rocket members away. The ghost thing returned to Lemmy. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey came back with an army of more Skitty's and a few other slimemon, but then notices the giant has been defeated and everything kinda went to normal(?), Dancey turned to the army of slimes,"Nevermind, the beast has already been dealt with, sorry for wasting your times." Each slime in the army went back to where they came from. Dancey then goes to her cat humanoid form and sat on a nearby stump, and played a certain song. It seems (or sounds) like Dancey's playing Lugia's Song. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy started to join in with a keyboard. Squidy pulled out a violin and played derpily. Leo tried to play a trumpet in penguin form, but got his beak stuck in the trumpet. "...help?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey stopped playing and helps Leo get his beak out of the trumpet,"This is why you don't play certain wind instruments while you're a bird." Dancey then went back to playing her ocarina, probably messing up a few times due to a few distractions. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy had a little trouble keeping up, and Squidy was just absolutely terrible at the violin. Leo turned into a human and got his lips stuck in the trumpet. "Dont you dare say anything..." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey thought,"''How does logic even work in this world...?" '' She was also making that one face that looks similar to this...?: - -' ---Squidy822--- Squidy chuckles at what Leo did, pulls out the trumpet, steals it, gives Leo his violin, and turns the trumpet into a trombone. Lemmy is still trying to keep up, and Leo is as bad as Squidy at the violin. But Squidy with a trombone...Wow...amazing... ---Danceykitty--- Well, whatever happens, it's not going to stop what Dancey likes to do, including playing her ocarina, so she continued to play her ocarina going full focus mode. ---Squidy822--- Leo was derpily playing his violin. Squidy said, "Forget this." He throws away the trombone. "TIME FOR WHAT I CALL REAL MUSIC." and Squidy pulls out an airhorn. He plays "Megalovina" with airhorns. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey covered her ears while holding her ocarina with her tail. ---Squidy822--- Squidy got upset with Dancey for doing that, and threw an airhorn at her. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey didn't notice the airhorn before it was too late, and got hit on the head,"Ow! Come on, I already fainted in battle, I don't need to faint again!" ---MixieRoast--- A sign had appeared almost out of no where, nearby the group and their squabbles. It read 'MALUM DAYCARE - NOW OPEN IN THE DRY REEF'. At the bottom of the sign was a doodle of a 'shiny charizard' (Black Dragon Slime) that greatly reassembled Seph with it's goggles and irritated expression. ---Squidy822--- Harry decided to go look. ---MixieRoast--- The daycare was a large building, placed just after the exit to the main ranch, and a large ranger of slimemon were frolicking around the large fenced of pasture behind it, Signum being one of them, in her slime form. On the front porch of the establishment, Sephy was curled up. He was a lot larger than normal, around largo sized, and his skin had taken a dark black rather than the light green he normally housed. On the other end of the porch, Kai was sitting in a rocked chair, rocking back and forth slightly, eyes closed, head leaning back. His feet were resting on another man no one had seen as of yet, who had bright yellow hair combed into a tall quiff, and blue eyes that glinted in the light. He was bound up, arms and legs locked together, and one of Kai's boots were planted on his face, pressing down, but the stranger didn't seem to mind. You could hear Mixal humming from inside the building. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, of course, followed Harry there with her forehead still a bit injured even after she changed to her slime form. ---Squidy822--- Harry flew into the daycare building to look, see what it was about. His necklace was glowing lightly, despite not knowing where signum is... ---MixieRoast--- Kai opened one eye, glancing at the others, before closing it again. He'd just been hired to help out, he was going to be paid just be being there, it didn't really matter. The man pinned under his his feet, however, attempted to look up at the newcomers, the blue of his eyes glinting. "Hey mates, fancy getting this bloke off me?" He spoke in a thick British accent. Kai retorted by pushing down on his head a little harder. ---Squidy822--- "Alright, but afterwards, tell us about this place." Harry says, then pulls the guy out from under him. Or at least tries. ---MixieRoast--- "He's a dangerous mass murdered from a different dimension bent on bloodshed." It's was Kai to speak, kicking Harry's hand away and getting up, standing on the man under him.. "So I wouldn't do that if I were you." "Dawww, you flatter me Kai~" He didn't really seem to show any hurt, despite the large studded boot pressing into his face. "Shut up, Caine." ---Squidy822--- "Whatever, what is this place, anyway? I sorta know what this is but tell me anyway since stupid game logic is gonna have that happen anyway." Harry said. ---MixieRoast--- "It's a place where they make pokemon bree-" Kai pressed on his head to shut him up. "It's a pokemon daycare. Leave them here and they level up. Sometimes eggs pop up. Who knows where from." He sat down again, laying back. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy pipes up to speak, but then Harry says, "No, Lemmy, I am NOT putting you and Dancey in there together." And Lemmy gets disappointed. "Worth a shot." ---MixieRoast--- "Why not leave them? We got plenty of room, they could ignore eachother if they really wanted, plenty of others tot talk to." "And they could get it on." "Caine, I'm going to kill you." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey slowly inches away from Caine and Lemmy. ---MixieRoast--- "What's wrong, kittycat?" He smirked at her, and Kai kicked him in the side of the head, shutting him up. "Sorry about that... uh... what was it, Dancey? But, I gotta keep him with me 'till the mutt lets us go back home, he's from the same place i am..." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey glared at Caine for a while, then quickly said,"Just so you know I'm not havin' that." Dancey inches away further from Caine and Lemmy. ---MixieRoast--- "Dawww, losen up kitty ca-" "I'm going to throw you in with the Mr Mimes." "Point taken." He shut up. ---Squidy822--- "You have a lot of pokemon. Do they all have owners?" And then adds, "Are they all really pokemon?" Glaring at Dancey lightly. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey notices him glaring at her,"What? Even a part human part cat part slimemon isn't considered a pokemon?" ---MixieRoast--- "Well I know one of them ain't a pokemon. She's just evil." Caine sniggered. "I can agree with him on that one...." ---Squidy822--- Harrys heart necklace glowed some. He realized it, but he asked one more question anyway. "What's her name?" ---MixieRoast--- Right on cue, Signum swung out of literally no where, hanging down from the rafters by her tail, landing on Kai's shoulders. He tripped, stumbling, landing on Caine, who grunted with the impact, gritting his teeth. She sat on top of both of them. "Dawww, are my boys not playing nice?" ---Squidy822--- Harry instantly ended up going into LH form due to love shock. ---MixieRoast--- ".... You ok there bud?" She tilted her head at Harry, before laying down on the two boys under her, ruffling their hair with a smirk. Neither of them said anything or tried to move. ---Squidy822--- "Great." Harry managed to pipe out. ---MixieRoast--- "Yeah, sure you are..." Signum turned her attention to Kai, licking the side of his head. He cried out, trying to get her off. "Ey you dumb mutt, I'm on duty!" Caine was trying to wiggle out from under the two, eyes welling up. ---Squidy822--- Harry heard Kai call Signum dumb, and in a flash was aiming a spear at him, eye narrowed. (He's aiming, not hitting.) ---MixieRoast--- "T O U C H H I M A N D I ' L L K I L L Y O U." It was Signum to speak, jaw hanging open, mouth not moving. Kai, who's eyes had sparked purple at the sign of danger, fell silent, looking somewhat worried. Caine stopped moving, tipping his head to look up at the two, speaking in a quiet voice. "Can I move please?" ---Squidy822--- Harry realized he just did a humongous oops, and shrank into a corner. The spear turned into a hankerchief. ---MixieRoast--- The canine kept her terrifying facial expression, and she climbed off the two, sitting down, giving herself a moment to calm. Kai hesitated for a second, before untying Caine, sensing trouble, not wanting to have to deal with protecting him. Signum cleared her voice, before speaking out. "Who wants to battle?" ---Squidy822--- "I will." And a fair-looking person walked in. They had deep blue hair that covered an eye. Their shirt was a light blue, and the pants were lime. He was bouncing a pokeball in his hand with a familiar look of determination. ---MixieRoast--- "Nice hair." It was Caine to speak, and Kai nodded his head in approval. Now standing up, Caine seemed fairly muscular, albeit skinny. Signum glared at the stranger. "What have you got?" Category:Squidy822's Pages Category:Roleplay Category:Either Style